SEXY PAPA
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Il y a la première impression, la deuxième, puis ce qu'il se cache sous le costume. Joyeux SasuNaru Day 2019


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta :Tiaiel-San**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru **  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance, Family  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto rechigna quand sa supérette fut fermée pour congé annuel. Il avait ses habitudes et il n'aimait pas changer mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il traversa la ville à pied, n'ayant pas de moyen de locomotion. Heureusement qu'il était sportif et que la ville n'était pas l'une des plus grandes. Il grimaça quand il traversa le quartier des riches. C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait car il s'agissait de la population aisée de Konoha qui vivait dans des maisons, lui vivait dans une cité délabrée.

Naruto ne portait aucun jugement, il savait que tout le monde ne naissait pas égal dans la vie, c'était un fait. La sienne lui convenait très bien. Il logeait dans un petit appartement miteux avec son ami Kiba, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour manger et dormir, le reste du temps, il étudiait à la fac et squattait chez d'autres amis. Naruto était dans un cursus social et trouvait des petits boulots le week-end pour aider aux dépenses communes et mettre de côté. Heureusement, sa situation scolaire lui permettait d'être boursier.

Il trouva enfin une petite supérette mais dont les prix lui brûlèrent les yeux. Comment une boite de ramen pouvait être aussi chère de ce côté ?

En se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer une maudite boite de ramen, qui lui avait coûté le prix de trois de son côté de la ville, son attention fut attirée par une jeune fille. Elle ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans et elle négociait avec la caissière.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre ça sur le compte de mon père ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

Il s'approcha.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux brun mi-long, elle portait une paire de lunette rouge et une combinaison short bleu avec des collants noirs opaque pour l'hiver ainsi une doudoune de la même couleur. Sur son dos se trouvait un cartable.

\- La maison ne fait pas crédit, répondit la caissière.

\- S'il vous plait, mon papa revint ce soir, il vous payera demain à la première heure. Depuis lundi, je paye tout ce que je prends.

\- Ça m'est égal, si tu n'as pas d'argent, tu peux sortir de mon magasin, sans rien.

La petite fille tourna les talons, le visage furieux. Elle contint des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux. La caissière mit la boite de conserve sur le coté avant de se tourner vers lui pour le saluer et biper sa boite de ramen.

\- Combien coûte ce que voulait la petite puce ? demanda Naruto en sortant son portefeuille.

\- 2.50euro.

\- Je prends aussi.

Il paya, dit au revoir à la caissière et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouva, se dirigeant vers le quartier des riches. Il la rattrapa.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de regarder droit devant elle et accélérer le pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un mec louche.

\- C'est exactement ce que dirait un mec louche. Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

Naruto la dépassa, lui faisant face et marchant en arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, étudiant à la fac de Konoha. Je vis près de l'église. La supérette vers chez moi est fermée donc je suis venu de ce côté pour trouver de quoi manger. Des ramens, mon plat préféré.

Tout en donnant le plus d'information possible sur sa vie, il cherchait à la mettre en confiance, il prit la boite de conserve dans son sac plastique et lui tendit. Elle s'arrêta net, jonglant entre la boite et lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Un bruit de ventre résonna entre eux. Naruto insista et elle la prit tout en lui disant timidement merci.

\- Est-ce que si je te demande ton prénom, tu vas trouver ça louche ?

\- Je m'appelle Sarada Uchiha.

\- Enchanté Sarada Uchiha. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi. Il commence à faire nuit et c'est dangereux pour une petite fille.

\- Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai treize ans, rétorqua Sarada.

Naruto fit la moue, il avait dit ça pour faire réagir l'enfant mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi jeune. Où était son père pour la laisser seule à la sortie de l'école et dans un magasin en plein hiver ?

Sarada se remit à marcher et Naruto la suivit. Il fit un monologue pendant quelques minutes sur sa personne. Il étudiait les gens et les comportements en société, il savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les enfants. Il s'y spécialisait. Il endormit la méfiance de la petite fille avant de poser une question qu'il lui tenait à cœur :

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que tu disais à la caissière. Tu achètes des repas depuis une semaine. Tu vis toute seule ? Où est ton papa ?

\- Papa revient ce soir. Il a dû s'absenter pendant le travail mais je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, je l'ai déjà fait.

Naruto n'insista pas mais l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir le mit dans une colère noire. Quel parent laissait une gamine de treize ans, seule, livrée à elle-même ?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison blanche, Sarada le remercia de l'avoir raccompagné et de lui avoir acheté la boite de conserve puis partit en courant s'enfermer chez elle.

Incapable de se résoudre à laisser la petite fille seule, il s'installa confortablement et discrètement sous le porche en attendant ce fameux père qui devait rentrer ce soir. Il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et dit sa façon de penser. Il eut le temps d'annuler son rendez-vous, manger ses ramens froids et vider sa batterie de téléphone pleine quand une voiture éclaira l'entrée avec ses phares. Il mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

L'homme qui sortit de la voiture était hypnotisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il dégageait une aura puissante et délicieuse. D'un pas assuré, l'homme, qu'il devinait d'affaire avec son costume et pardessus foncé, s'approcha. Naruto restait comme un idiot sur le porche à le regarder. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau.

Naruto n'avait pas de doute sur le lien de parenté entre la petite puce et l'homme face à lui. Malgré la nuit, des réverbères illuminaient la rue et Naruto remarqua que le père et la fille avait les mêmes cheveux, que ce soit en longueur où en couleur ainsi que les mêmes onyx. Le père avait cependant la peau blanche contrairement à sa fille qui était un peu plus bronzé, peut-être tenait-elle de sa mère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix rauque le sortit de ses pensées, l'électrisant. L'homme se trouvait à un pas de lui. Ses traits lui donnaient une petite dizaine d'année de plus que Naruto et un charisme à faire plier l'acier.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, vous devez être Sasuke Uchiha, le père de Sarada ? s'enquit Naruto, se souvenant de l'identité annoncé à la supérette.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas trois fois. Qui êtes-vous ?

Piqué par le ton hautain et supérieur, il répondit :

\- Celui qui va appeler les services sociaux et trouver une personne qui s'occupera mieux que vous de votre fille.

Naruto ne le vit pas arriver tellement ça se passa vite. Le père attrapa sa gorge et le plaqua contre une colonne du porche dans son dos, il le serra à l'en étouffer.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas me menacer et encore moins ma fille. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous allez repartir d'où vous venez et ne jamais revenir chez moi sinon je vous tue.

Naruto agrippa la main puissante qui lui coupait la respiration pour la faire céder mais elle continuait de se resserrer. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sur le coup de la surprise pour tomber dans un regard meurtrier. Cet homme était sincère. Il allait vraiment lui faire du mal.

Malgré tout, il sentit son corps réagir. Le danger qu'émanait de l'homme l'excita terriblement.

D'un coup, la pression disparue et il tomba à terre. Il toussa pour reprendre sa respiration mais déjà, l'homme avait disparu derrière la porte de chez lui, refermant à clé.

XxX

Sasuke regarda, par la fenêtre du salon, l'inconnu partir.

Même si sa première pensée, en voyant cet homme sous son porche, était qu'il était arrivé quelque chose avec sa fille, quand le blond aux yeux bleu océan s'était mis à le détailler avec envie, il avait, pendant une seconde, eut envie de le dévorer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré une autre personne que son ex-femme.

Puis tout avait basculé quand l'homme lui avait dit pourquoi il était là. Si Sasuke avait bien une chose à laquelle il tenait et qu'il refusait de perdre une seconde fois, c'était sa fille. Il avait vu rouge à la menace qu'on l'éloigne de lui.

Il déposa ses affaires à l'entrée et monta aussitôt dans la chambre de sa fille. En temps normal, il demandait toujours la permission pour rentrer mais au milieu de la nuit, il se permit d'entrouvrir la porte pour savoir comment elle allait. La lumière du couloir éclaira une partie de la pièce.

Comme toujours, les lunettes de Sarada étaient posées sur la table de chevet et elle dormait sur le côté, au bord du lit. Il fit un tour de la chambre, elle était impeccablement rangée et ses livres de cours étaient empilés proprement sur son bureau. Il l'aiderait à faire ses devoirs de la semaine prochaine, demain.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partir à Suna, une semaine sans sa fille, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire louper les cours et elle lui avait assuré pouvoir sans sortir toute seule. Ça avait été à la dernière minute et n'ayant plus de famille, il n'avait personne sur qui compter à part lui. Il n'avait pas pu se permettre de refuser ce déplacement sous peine de ne plus travailler dans l'entreprise qui l'embauchait. Malgré sa place privilégiée, de nos jours, il était tellement facile d'être remplacé. Il refusait de prendre ce risque. Surtout que Sarada s'était déjà débrouillée toute seule, six mois auparavant.

Il engageât une nounou qui prît son argent, car Sasuke payait d'avance, et elle partît, laissant sa fille seule. Encore une femme qui l'avait trahi. Évidemment, quand Sasuke appelât à la maison pour prendre des nouvelles, Sarada répondît à chaque fois. Il ne trouvât pas l'utilité de parler à la nounou.

Le plus important était de parler à sa fille en qui il avait parfaitement confiance. Si elle lui disait que tout se passait bien, il la croyait. Une erreur de jugement, il oubliât que sa fille prenait soin de lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui causer du souci, comme écourté un voyage d'affaire important.

Sasuke le reconnaissait, il avait encore des progrès à faire en temps que père…

Seulement aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait avec un inconnu qui le menaçait d'appeler les services sociaux et il savait mieux que personne que s'ils apprenaient ça, Sasuke perdrait la garde de sa fille et il n'en était pas question. Dès demain, il retrouvait cet homme et s'occuperait de le faire taire.

A sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas besoin de se déplacer car l'inconnu réapparut sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain matin.

\- Vous avez du culot de vous représenter devant chez moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? l'agressa Sasuke en fermant la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Face à face sous le porche, Sasuke prit le temps de détailler celui qui se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, s'il n'avait pas menti lors de sa présentation. Il portait des vêtements simples. Un jean brut avec des petits baskets de ville, une veste marron le protégeait du froid ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet d'où s'échappait des mèches blondes. Ses yeux cobalts étaient aussi sombre que le ciel ombragé, contrairement à la vieille. Il ne le portait visiblement pas dans son cœur.

Sans un mot, Naruto récupéra une feuille en papier dans sa poche arrière, il la délia et lui écrasa sur le torse, Sasuke la récupéra avant qu'elle tombe.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? demanda Sasuke, la peur au ventre mais le visage impassible.

\- Mon CV, je postule pour m'occuper de votre fille quand votre travail vous en empêche.

\- Je ne cherche personne, trancha-t-il.

\- Et bien maintenant si ! Je suis disponible le matin avant d'aller à la fac et le soir en sortant. Tous les jours de la semaine et même le week-end si vous me prévenez assez tôt. Ça correspond aux horaires du collège de Konoha et à vos horaires de ministres que la FireCoopération vous impose.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, cet homme avait fait des recherches sur lui et sur sa fille. Ça ne l'étonna pas qu'il ait trouvé l'essentiel, ce qu'Internet dévoilait à cause de son travail et son nom de famille.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? se renseigna-t-il néanmoins, trouvant le comportement suspect.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être obligé d'appeler les services sociaux et séparer un père de sa fille mais je le ferais sans hésiter si vous ne trouvez pas une solution pour qu'elle soit en sécurité quand vous n'êtes pas avec elle. Vous pouvez faire des recherches sur moi, je n'ai rien à cacher, j'attends votre appel avant lundi, mon numéro est sur le CV.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, l'homme repartit et Sasuke passa sa journée de samedi à récolter des informations sur ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il appela, sans exception, tous les petits boulots où il avait travaillé le week-end, il appela même la fac et les différents cursus qu'il avait fait ainsi que l'hôpital où il était bénévole. Il n'y avait rien de suspect chez ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. À vrai dire, dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu être semblables.

Sasuke n'avait pas fait autant de cursus, il avait même arrêté tôt les cours à cause de la grossesse de son ex-femme mais il avait sauté plusieurs classes à cause de ses capacités et si la vie lui avait donné l'occasion, il aurait touché à tout avant de se poser définitivement dans un métier qui lui plaisait réellement. À ce jour, il travaillait pour l'argent qu'il ramenait pour sa fille et rien d'autre.

Le dimanche soir, il envoya un message à Naruto, exigeant sa présence le lendemain à sept heures du matin avant qu'il parte au travail. Ce dernier se présenta dix minutes avant.

\- Je vous laisse une chance, pas deux. Ma fille sera la seule à décider si vous restez à ses côtés. Un pas de travers, je vous vire. Je paye à la fin de la semaine écoulée.

\- Je m'occuperai et veillerai sur elle comme si elle était de ma famille.

L'échange fut glacial mais ils s'en accommodèrent pour Sarada. Car même sans se concerter réellement, ils voulaient la même chose. Son bien-être.

XxX

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement.

Sarada était toujours contente que Naruto l'accompagne et la raccompagne. Elle l'avait adopté très rapidement.

Quand Sasuke lui demandât comment ça se passait, elle répondît toujours que ça se passait bien, ça suffît au père pour comprendre que l'homme faisait bien son travail et que sa fille voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle se sentait moins seul quand il était là et même si ça lui serrait le cœur, Sasuke avait un métier et sa fille devait s'en accommoder. Elle n'était plus une enfant dépendante de ses parents à chaque minute.

Malheureusement, le comportement de sa fille en rentrant le vendredi soir après l'école, remit en cause la bonne opinion qu'il avait de Naruto.

Sarada rentra à toute vitesse chez elle, Sasuke, assis dans le salon essaya de l'intercepter mais sans succès :

\- Je monte dans ma chambre.

Instinctivement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Naruto redémarrait déjà en voiture. Il fronça des sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Il délaissa immédiatement son pc portable sur lequel il travaillait et monta à l'étage. Il la retrouva dans sa salle de bain, la porte fermée à clé.

\- Sarada ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tout va bien papa.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte mais elle restait obstinément fermée.

\- Papa, est-ce que demain je peux aller au centre commercial avec Naruto et ses amis ?

Sasuke ne lui accorda pas toute de suite la permission. Le week-end était le seul moment où il pouvait passer des moments avec sa fille, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion. Il trouva donc bizarre qu'elle préfère être avec une autre personne que lui. Malgré tout, Sarada ne faisait jamais de demande, c'était la première et Sasuke ne se sentit pas de refuser alors il accepta mais se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Naruto.

XxX  
**Lendemain matin…**

Naruto frappa à la porte de la maison et Sarada, déjà prête, sortie après avoir salué son père.

\- Attendez, j'aimerai vous parler, l'arrêta Sasuke.

Naruto envoya Sarada près de la voiture où Ino et Tenten attendaient avec Kiba.

\- Un problème ? se renseigna le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Ma fille n'allait pas bien et elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? l'accusa-t-il aussitôt.

Naruto parut surpris avant d'éviter son regard.

\- Je n'ai rien fais, soupira Naruto en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Sasuke observa son vis-à-vis qui cherchait par quoi commencer la discussion. À l'évidence, il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux, d'où le comportement étrange de sa fille.

\- Je trouve ça assez gênant que ce soit moi qui vous l'apprenne.

Sasuke croisa les bras et lui lança un regard assassin, lui demandant clairement de cracher le morceau et vite.

\- Votre fille à eu ses règles en sortant du collège. On s'est arrêté dans un magasin, pour lui acheter une culotte de rechange, et dans une grande surface, pour des serviettes hygiéniques. Elle avait vraiment honte. Après, elle voulait vite rentrer alors je l'ai ramené. Avant qu'elle déguerpisse comme Speedy gonzales, j'ai eu le temps de lui proposer une journée shopping avec les filles. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas doué pour les trucs de fille et je me suis dit qu'elle se sentirait plus en confiance avec mes amies. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Sasuke resta idiot. Il savait que ce genre de problème allait survenir un jour ou l'autre mais il ne l'attendait pas aussi vite. Il se sentit impuissant. Sa fille commençait à devenir une femme, les règles était la première étape et il n'était pas là pour elle.

\- Sasuke vous allez bien ? intervint Naruto en s'approchant. Vous voulez peut-être vous en occupez personnellement ?

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, ce boulot aurait dut être pour la mère de sa fille, un moment privilégié avec elle et il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir que la même chose devait lui traverser l'esprit. Sarada n'avait pas besoin d'un homme à ses côtés dans ce moment-là, la preuve, elle l'avait rejeté hier. Elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine. Il comprenait.

\- Je reviens, signala-t-il en partant à la recherche de son portefeuille.

Il fouilla dedans à la recherche d'une carte et revint vers Naruto pour lui tendre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai ouvert un compte pour Sarada, il y a plusieurs années, pour ses dépenses quand elle arriverait à un âge qui le nécessiterait. Je veux que vous l'utilisiez pour cette journée et vous rembourser l'imprévu d'hier. J'y tiens, insista-t-il en anticipant la réaction de Naruto.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un montant limite ?

\- Aucun pour ma fille.

Naruto tapa machinalement la carte d'une main sur l'autre avant de la mettre dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

\- Votre fille est forte, la journée se passera bien.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de rassurer le père mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il salua le père d'un geste de la main et rejoignit tout le monde dans la voiture. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et ils allaient en profiter pour que Sarada se sente bien.

XxX

Kiba était en train de râler auprès des filles quand Naruto arriva avec deux sundaes glacés :

\- Sérieux, vous avez vraiment besoin de tout ce merdier ?

Naruto essaya de se faire une place entre tous les sacs de shopping. Les filles les avaient, évidement, éparpillés sur leur banquette et celle des hommes.

Sarada rougit à la remarque, Naruto mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kiba et les filles répliquèrent :

\- Et toi ton chien, il a besoin de tous les jouets et paniers ? Non alors tais-toi. Nous c'est utile, on porte tout !

Kiba souffla et Naruto glissa le dessert à Sarada qui le mangea en face de lui sans attendre.

La petite puce avait mis un peu de temps à se lâcher avec les filles mais elle avait fini par agir comme elles et s'habituer. Dès le premier magasin, Naruto lui dît que Sasuke payait tout. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, à sa façon. Sa fille n'avait pourtant pas profité de l'argent de son père. Ino et Tenten l'avaient aidé à choisir des sous-vêtements de son âge, lui faisant promettre d'être là dès que sa poitrine se développerait puis il y avait eu les magasins vêtements et de chaussures. Tout y était passé.

S'étant pris dans le jeu, Kiba et Naruto avaient eux-mêmes acheté une tenue. Une veste de biker noir avec un short long de la même couleur. Naruto avait exigé une ceinture et des grandes chaussettes orange que Sarada n'avait pas refusé tandis que les filles obligèrent à rester dans le tout en look noir à cause des accessoires de couleur. Donc un t-shirt et des bottines noires qui laissait dépasser les chaussettes. Sarada avait fait l'impasse sur le maquillage et sur les ongles car elle était trop jeune mais dans l'ensemble tous c'était bien passé et elle était heureuse de sa journée.

Naruto sortit son portable quand Sarada se mit à rire à la suite d'une chamaillerie entre Ino et Kiba, il la prit en photo sans qu'elle ne fasse attention et l'envoya à son père avec un message : _« La carte de crédit fonctionne encore alors on va continuer jusqu'à qu'elle soit refusée »_

Évidemment, Naruto n'était pas sérieux et il fut surpris de la repartie de Sasuke qui tenta l'humour : _« Pas de problème, je vais la recharger avec les primes que je voulais vous donner, ça vaut bien ce visage ? »_

Ça le fit sourire, Sarada le remarqua et il répondit sans se cacher :

\- Ton père qui essaye de négocier mon salaire mais je crois qu'il a oublié la carte de crédit qu'il m'a donné, je vais le dépouiller.

Avec sa réflexion, le sujet dévia sur Sasuke, les filles ne cachèrent pas que le papa leur plaisait, qu'il était beau et demandèrent avec prudence où se trouvait sa maman. Naruto ne put arrêter la question avant qu'elle soit posée mais dans un sens, il était curieux de savoir. De même qu'il se demandait si Sasuke avait toujours été un peu froid et pas seulement avec les autres.

\- Maman ? Je ne sais pas où elle est, papa ne sais pas non plus. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans notre vie mais que j'étais trop jeune pour connaître la vérité. Papa m'a promis de m'expliquer pourquoi quand je serais plus grande.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ? demanda doucement Tenten.

Sarada mangea une cuillère de sa glace, son esprit loin dans les souvenirs.

\- Je le suis mais si mon papa dit qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans notre vie, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas. Peu importe l'histoire de ma maman, je crois mon papa.

Naruto et ses amis se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ça ne les regardait pas mais ils espéraient que Sasuke ne manipulait pas sa fille pour éloigner la mère. Tout le monde avait besoin de ses deux parents.

\- Quand maman a disparue, reprit Sarada, comme si elle avait besoin de se confier. Papa m'a pris dans ses bras. Même si j'étais jeune, ça je m'en souviens bien car c'est la dernière fois qu'il m'a fait un vrai câlin. Il était vraiment très triste. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et que nous allions être séparer mais qu'il ne m'abandonnait pas.

Sarada avoua qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris ce jour-là et que le reste était un peu flou. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir vu son père par flash pendant deux hivers avant de nouveau revenir vivre dans une maison ensemble.

\- Papa ne m'a plus resserré dans ses bras après ça alors qu'il le faisait tout le temps avant. Souvent, il me regarde bizarrement, je crois que je ressemble à maman parfois. Ça le rend un peu triste mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Naruto s'arrangea pour dévier le sujet en finesse même si ce n'était pas son fort. Il était clair que la fille et son père vivait l'un pour l'autre mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans leur vie intime. Ils firent encore quelques magasins avant de rentrer.

Sasuke les accueilli à l'entrée en entendant la voiture. Il découvrit sa fille dans la tenue que Kiba et Naruto lui avait offert.

\- Tu es belle, répondit Sasuke quand Naruto lui demanda comment il la trouvait.

Sarada rougit avant de remercier chaleureusement Naruto et les autres qui lui faisaient signe dans la voiture.

\- Je vais ranger mes affaires, annonça-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Naruto rendit la carte et Sasuke le remercia avant de lui demander comment s'était passé la journée. Naruto lui fit un rapide topo puis avant de partir, il se permit :

\- Vous lui manquez.

Sasuke le regarda, réfléchissant :

\- J'ai fait une demande ce matin pour travailler davantage à la maison.

\- C'est bien, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Mais je ne parlais pas seulement de ça.

Instinctivement, Sasuke fit un signe de tête à Naruto pour qu'il recule, il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui pour éviter que Sarada entende ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Il l'incita à parler :

\- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile de jouer le rôle du père et de la mère en même temps mais elle manque d'affection.

\- J'aime ma fille, trancha Sasuke.

Naruto mit les mains devant lui en signe de reddition, pour apaiser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Elle dit que vous ne la prenez plus dans vos bras depuis que sa mère est partie.

L'information eu le don de crisper davantage les traits du papa.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Même si elle ne l'avait pas clairement dit comme ça, c'était tout comme et Naruto lui signala.

\- Écoutez, je ne connais pas votre histoire et je ne suis personne pour m'immiscer dans votre vie…

\- Encore plus, vous voulez dire ? le coupa Sasuke.

\- Encore plus, sourit Naruto, celle -là, il l'avait cherché. Elle ne vous dit rien parce qu'elle sait que tout ce que vous faites au quotidien, c'est pour elle, et qu'elle ne veut pas vous ennuyez avec des choses qu'elle pense futile pour vous mais l'amour, c'est important. Surtout celui de ses parents. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Sasuke était d'accord avec Naruto et entendre que sa fille pensait manquer d'amour de sa part lui mit un coup mais il resta de marbre devant son vis-à-vis. Il le remercia une seconde fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Bien qu'il le cache, Naruto avait remarqué que le père de famille était secoué. Il espérait simplement que cette petite discussion aiderait à améliorer la relation.

C'était dans ces petits moment rares, que Naruto se rendait compte que le père de famille n'était pas un être froid et son cœur. Ça lui donnait envie de le connaître davantage. Il jurerait que le véritable Sasuke Uchiha ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la première fois.

XxX

Sasuke monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Sarada. Il fit un détour par sa propre chambre pour récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Ça fait plusieurs semaines, lors d'un voyage à Suna, qu'il avait acheté ce cadeau à sa fille. Seulement en rentrant Naruto faisait apparition dans leur vie et la basculait, il n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et la journée shopping.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sarada :

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Sasuke respectait l'intimité de sa fille, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait. Après une petite minute, elle l'autorisa à rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le paquet qu'il tenait.

Sasuke prit place au bord du lit puis lui tendit le cadeau :

\- Je te l'ai ramené de Suna mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le donner avant.

Précautionneusement, elle le déballa et sortie une belle tunique rouge. Elle resta sans voix mais des étoiles dans les yeux, aussi noir que son père, brillaient.

\- Essaye-la, l'incita-t-il.

Sarada disparut derrière la porte de son dressing. Quand elle réapparue, Sasuke la trouva magnifique. La tunique lui allait parfaitement, elle était assez simple, sans manches et échancrée sur les côtés, Sarada avait enfilé un short noir.

Après avoir piocher dans le paquet, Sasuke se leva pour faire face à sa fille. Délicatement, il noua un carré noir autour du cou de Sarada comme les hôtesses de l'air.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

Sarada se retourna vers un miroir en pied. Elle était émue.

\- Et toi, papa, tu aimes ?

Sasuke tendit la main et Sarada le prit. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

\- Tu es parfaite. Tu l'es toujours ma fille.

\- Comme toi papa.

Ça aurait dû être le moment de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il en était incapable. Une barrière du passé l'en empêchait. Sarada n'y était pour rien, elle ne méritait pas de subir pour une blessure que sa mère avait causée.

Finalement, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger et Sasuke disparu pour faire la cuisine.

Comme c'était le week-end, ils mangèrent au salon et regardèrent un film. Sarada s'endormit sur le canapé et son père la borda dans son lit. Il partit sous la douche, combien de temps il resta sous l'eau à penser à sa relation avec sa fille, il ne le sut mais en sortant, il prit la décision qu'elle devait changer, pas seulement pour lui mais parce qu'elle ne convenait pas à Sarada. Sa seule vraie préoccupation c'était que sa fille soit heureuse et il ferait tout pour.

Il enfila un jogging et un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille.

Il poussa la porte pour la trouver dans sa position favorite. Il hésita avant de rentrer et s'allonger au-dessus des draps. Il passa un de ses bras sous sa tête et son autre sur son ventre, la prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux mi-long.

Ça faisait combien d'année qu'il n'avait pas dormit avec sa fille ainsi ? Beaucoup trop et il se rendit compte que ça lui manquait. Ce lien unique qu'il avait créé avec Sarada étant enfant lui avait toujours rappeler celui qu'il partageait avec sa propre mère, Mikoto, morte. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une transposition, peut-être pas, mais il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de le briser à cause de Sakura, son ex-femme et la mère de sa fille. Après que cette dernière soit partie, il avait aimé sa fille de loin. La femme qui lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau de sa vie l'avait détruit, il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, revire ça mais Sarada n'était pas comme sa mère, elle était comme lui et c'était là toute la différence.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait Sarada. J'aimerais mais ce n'est pas le cas, chuchota-t-il. J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé et j'en ferais sûrement encore mais m'a plus grande a été d'arrêter de te dire à qu'elle point je t'aime et que tu comptes pour moi. D'arrêter physiquement de te le montrer.

Sasuke ramena sa fille contre son torse. Une petite main se perdit sur la sienne. Il entendit renifler.

\- Je t'aime Sarada. D'un amour indestructible. Tu n'es pas seulement un bout de ma vie ou de mon cœur. Tu es ma vie et mon cœur t'appartient. Si je te perdais, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister. Ça serait une déchirure.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais papa, sanglota-t-elle doucement.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais mais tu dois aussi m'aider, amorça-t-il. Tu dois me dire ce que tu attends de moi et j'aimerais que si quelque chose d'important t'arrive, tu me le dises. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ? Que nous pouvons essayer à deux ?

Sarada hocha sa petite tête.

\- J'aime être dans tes bras papa, ça me manque.

Sasuke resserra sa prise, se fichant de l'étouffer d'amour.

\- J'ai eu mes règles.

\- Tu deviens une femme, se résigna-t-il.

\- Je serais toujours ta petite fille.

Les mots de Sarada le touchèrent en plein cœur.

\- Toujours, répéta-t-il comme une promesse.

XxX

**Semaine suivant  
Vendredi soir…**

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke le retint :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez manger avec nous ?

Naruto se demanda si la proposition était sérieuse mais, étant donné le personnage, il sut qu'elle était sincère alors il répondit :

\- Avec plaisir.

Le père de famille lui donnait une chance de rentrer dans leur intimité, plus qu'il ne s'était déjà imposé, et ça lui mit du baume au cœur. Sasuke était une personne difficile à percer et à attendrir alors cette invitation était une chance que Naruto allait saisir. Sarada avait remercié Naruto en début de semaine sans savoir ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Elle lui avait avoué retrouver son papa d'avant et Naruto se dit que cette invitation était, peut-être, une façon déguisée pour le père de famille de le remercier pour les récents événements.

Sarada, caché dans les escaliers attira leur attention :

\- Italien ?

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête et toute contente, elle disparue à l'étage pour aller se doucher. Sasuke sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille avant de s'éloigner pour appeler un restaurant qui faisait à emporter. Naruto en profita pour joindre Kiba qui le rappela en facetime. Il remarqua que son ami était déjà à la soirée chez sa copine, plusieurs personnes passèrent derrière Kiba avec des apéritifs et pizza.

\- _T'arrive dans combien de temps ? attaqua son coloc. On t'attend._

Pour appuyer ses dires, la copine de Kiba et ses amis l'invitèrent à les rejoindre rapidement.

\- Je ne serais pas là tout de suite, je vous rejoins dans la soirée.

Certains le hua de déception et il se gratta nerveusement la tête pour s'excuser, il se promit d'arrivé le plus tôt possible.

\- _On te garde de la bouffe ?_

\- Non pas besoin, je mange avec la petite et son père.

\- _Alors ça y est tu vas te taper le papa sexy ? _

Naruto s'éloigna instinctivement de l'endroit où il était, il se mit à chuchoter en lui demandant de se la fermer.

\- Tu veux que je me fasse virer ou quoi ? Il ne sait pas que j'aime les mecs.

\- _Tu penses que c'est un homophobe ? _

Naruto lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Avant de raccrocher, il lui demanda de se tenir prêt à venir le chercher si les bus ne circuleraient plus à l'heure où il terminerait. Heureusement la soirée n'était pas loin en voiture. Kiba râla pour la forme, car il allait devoir attendre pour boire, avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke appuyé contre le mur du couloir, attendit que la communication soit coupée pour apparaître.

Il était loin d'être un homophobe. Bien avant son mariage et la naissance de sa fille, il avait vécu une ou deux amourettes avec des hommes sans parler du nombre avec lesquelles il avait couché pendant son adolescence. La vérité c'est qu'il avait toujours été davantage attiré par les hommes que par les femmes car il les trouvait moins prises de tête. Sakura avait été une exception, sa détermination à être avec lui pendant des années l'avait fait céder.

Quand Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face après avoir ranger son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, Sasuke le regarda différemment. Il balaya l'image du gamin insolent et envahissant qui était apparu dans sa vie quelques semaines plus tôt pour voir un homme responsable avec des principes, un homme déterminé et droit, un adulte désirable et accessible. L'homme qu'il avait vu au premier coup d'œil.

XxX

\- Bonne nuit petite puce, souffla Naruto en embrassant Sarada sur la joue.

Elle lui retourna son baiser puis s'approcha de son père qui lui tapa gentiment le front de son index et son majeur.

Si la première fois que Naruto avait vu ce geste entre le père et sa fille la semaine dernière, ça lui avait paru bizarre, il savait à présent ce que ça représentait pour Sarada et la signification que lui donnait Sasuke. Le père avait encore beaucoup de mal à montrer son amour paternel devant les autres, ce rituel était la seule chose qui le prouvait.

Naruto aida Sasuke à débarrasser les plats dans la cuisine.

Tous les trois avaient passé un bon moment, rythmé par les histoires de Sarada. Sasuke s'était vite rendu compte que son absence de dialogue en sa présence était uniquement sa faute. Quand Naruto était là, elle échangeait sans s'arrêter avec le blond. Il avait appris plein de chose sur la vie de sa fille, autant à l'école qu'avec les moments passés en compagnie de l'autre homme. Sasuke n'était pas jaloux mais il regrettait de ne pas être plus présent pour sa fille. Il avait fait des choix à la disparition de Sakura et il s'y tenait pour offrir une meilleure vie pour lui et sa fille. Elle comprendrait avec le temps. En attendant, il se promettait que les rares moment ensemble, il en profiterait pour s'intéresser un peu plus à elle.

Naruto regarda l'horloge accroché sur un des murs et s'avisa de l'heure avancée. Il allait devoir contacter Kiba pour venir le chercher.

\- Un verre de vin pour finir la soirée ?

Naruto, qui venait de sortir son téléphone, regarda Sasuke avec une bouteille de vin rouge. Ce dernier la posa sur le plan de travail et sortit deux verres. Naruto n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Il se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre l'envie de rester avec un homme qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître et celui de retrouver ses amis pour s'amuser et finir la soirée dans les bras d'un homme consentant.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui, la bouteille dans une main et les verres dans l'autre. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui dire :

\- Quand vous vous serez décidé, vous viendrez me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Le petit rictus moqueur voir même aguicheur suffit à trancher. Il le rejoignit aussitôt.

XxX

Une heure, peut-être deux s'écoulèrent. À sa grande surprise, Sasuke avait délié sa langue. Il avait parlé de sa rencontre avec la mère de sa fille ainsi que de la naissance. Vaguement, le père lui confia que Sakura était partie à cause d'un problème de drogue mais l'histoire était un peu floue et Naruto n'osa pas en demander davantage, si Sasuke voulait en parler, il l'écouterait mais ne le forcerait pas.

\- Des études pour travailler dans le social, c'est ça ?

Sasuke posa son verre sur la petite table d'appoint puis défit les premiers boutons de son col de chemise ainsi que ses manches qu'il remonta. Naruto en resta stupéfait. Sasuke portait toujours des pulls col roulé ou des chemises ajustées parfaitement et fermées jusqu'aux derniers boutons, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le grain de peau caché. S'il l'imaginait aussi blanche que son visage ou ses mains, il se trompait lourdement. De ses poignets jusqu'à la chemise remontée et du cou jusqu'à la chemise déboutonnée, la peau était noircie de tatouages divers. Il n'y avait pas un bout de peau sain.

\- Naruto ?

La voix de Sasuke l'arracha de sa contemplation.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après vos études ?

Naruto se concentra difficilement sur les onyx et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas de métiers bien définis dans sa tête, l'essentiel, c'était qu'il venait en aide aux plus démunis. Il l'informa également qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour un départ à l'étranger avec des docteurs et des infirmières qui souhaitaient se rendre dans des pays défavorisés ou ravagés par la guerre.

\- Malheureusement, ça fait plusieurs années que Tsunade demande des subventions, qui ne lui sont pas accordées. Elle ne désespère pas mais c'est assez frustrant, précisa-t-il.

Tsunade était une chirurgienne à la retraite qu'il avait rencontré par le biais de Jiraya, son parrain. L'homme qui avait pris soin de lui à la mort de ses parents.

Sasuke l'écouta parler. Ils se faisaient face sur le canapé et Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer aussi librement que d'habitude. Quand le papa se pencha pour reprendre son verre de vin et se servir, Naruto suivit ses gestes avec attention.

\- Encore un verre ?

Naruto hocha positivement la tête et avança son verre dans sa direction. Sasuke versa le liquide rouge puis reposa la bouteille seulement Naruto, captiver par l'homme face à lui, ne pris pas assez de recul et une partie de son verre se renversa sur la chemise bleu nuit.

\- Mince, je suis désolé Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le brun en se levant. Je vais lui mettre du détachant tout de suite, ça partira.

Sans attendre, Sasuke déboutonna sa chemise, l'ouvrant face à Naruto. Ce dernier, toujours assis, se retrouva avec le ventre du père de famille juste sous ses yeux. Il releva la tête pour admirer le torse offert et en resta subjugué. Tout le haut du corps était une œuvre d'art. Des dessins d'encre le recouvraient totalement. Loin de lui déplaire, Naruto sentit son corps réagir à cette vue magnifique. Si Sasuke était beau habillé, c'était un crime de le voir sans vêtements. Les deux images de Sasuke s'entrechoquaient délicieusement l'homme d'affaire sérieux et distingué et le bad boy tatoué.

\- Je dois y aller, paniqua-t-il quand son entrejambe s'éveilla.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se lever du canapé que Sasuke attrapa sa nuque et posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste mais appuyé. Il relâcha sa bouche presque aussitôt mais garda sa main sur la nuque.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto regarda Sasuke pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il jongla d'un onyx à l'autre mais aucun ne faillit. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son esprit, le libérant de toutes les chaînes qu'il avait pu se mettre depuis la rencontre avec cet homme. Sasuke n'avait pas envie qu'il parte et d'après la bosse qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, il le désirait.

Naruto agrippa la nuque de Sasuke et se jeta sur sa bouche. Impatient et fougueux, il enjamba Sasuke, qui s'était rassit, pour se frotter à lui. Ses mains dévièrent dans la chevelure corbeau qu'il tira vers l'arrière pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue s'immisça entre les lèvres fines et vint à la rencontre de sa comparse.

Naruto ne réfléchissait plus, il se laissait guider par son envie et la chaleur qui émanait de Sasuke. Il sentait son entrejambe pousser contre son jean au niveau de son fessier. L'étreinte serait sauvage et endiablée. Tout ce qu'il aimait et préférait.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans le baiser pour chercher sa veste, posée plusieurs heures plus tôt, sur le dossier du canapé. Sasuke l'obligea à couper le contact visuel quand il tira sur son t-shirt pour lui retirer. Ils repartirent dans un baiser fiévreux. Quand Naruto trouva enfin la veste, il tendit sa main droite mais au même moment Sasuke le souleva pour l'allonger sur le dos dans le canapé. Il se frotta à lui, lui donnant des coups de bassin, faisant monter à toute vitesse leur désir. Naruto tendit de nouveau sa main, il cherchait sa veste à l'aveuglette, Sasuke accaparant tous ses sens. Quand ses doigts touchèrent ce qu'il voulait, il tira dessus. Le brun s'écarta de lui et Naruto en profita pour prendre une capote et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans la poche intérieure. Il était toujours équipé quand il devait faire une soirée. Cependant, il ne pensait pas l'utiliser avant d'aller chez la copine de Kiba.

Sasuke lui défit son pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses avant de lui prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant des mains. Il s'en étala dessus puis une main vint se placer sur l'érection de Naruto pour le branler et l'autre se présenta à l'anus où il rentra deux doigts.

Bien que Naruto soit versatile dans une relation sérieuse, il était principalement passif pour les coups d'un soir. Son corps se détendit très facilement pour accueillir les intrus. Sasuke testa l'élasticité de son anneau avant d'y aller sans douceur, Naruto s'empala sur les doigts. Il savoura les deux stimulations sans pouvoir rendre la pareille.

\- Viens, exigea-t-il rapidement.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa la capote, la défit de son carrée gris et la déroula sur son sexe libéré que Naruto vit pour la première fois. Le spectacle que lui offrit le père le rendit fou de désir, son sexe lui fit mal Sasuke, la chemise ouverte, faisait rouler les muscles de ses avant-bras en protégeant son membre et son pantalon de costume était descendu à ses genoux. Naruto saliva d'anticipation et regretta une fraction de seconde de passer sous silence les préliminaires. Il l'aurait bien sucé. Sasuke se rallongea sur lui mais Naruto l'arrêta, une main sur le torse. Il lui vola un baiser pour le rassurer avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, tant bien que mal à cause de son jean coincé sur ses cuisses. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait embrassé, ils étaient comme des bêtes assoiffées, ne prenant même pas le temps de se déshabiller, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et Naruto voulait garder le rythme. Quoi de mieux qu'une levrette déchaînée.

Il sentit le sexe à l'entrée de son corps, une main le guidant. Naruto glissa sur le membre turgescent et frissonna.

\- Oui, gémit-il en affaissant le haut de son corps sur le canapé, relevant les fesses pour prendre le sexe entièrement en lui.

Une langue traça le chemin au creux de ses reins jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu es encore meilleure que ce que j'imaginais, lui chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux comme pour s'imprégner de ses mots. Ça ne lui aurait jamais traverser l'esprit que l'homme le plus riche qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré s'intéresse à lui, même si ce n'était que pour du sexe.

\- Et moi, je n'avais même pas osé en rêver.

Un petit rire lui répondit. Sasuke allait le ramener sur terre. Il se retira lentement avant de rentrer d'un seul coup, donnant le top départ. Sasuke se laissa emporter par ses coups de boutoir. Il ne laissa aucun moment de répit à Naruto qui reçut ses va-et-vient avec plaisir. Une main vint le bâillonner quand ses gémissements se fit trop fort et il se souvint seulement qu'une petite fille dormait à l'étage. Malgré tout, il étouffa ses cris de bien-être dans la main, ne pouvant se retenir. L'excitation arriva à son comble quand Sasuke trouva le bon angle et toucha sa prostate à chaque coup de hanche. Son anneau se resserra par intermittence et des grognements délicieux lui parvint.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il prit la main sur sa bouche et l'obligea à descendre entre ses jambes. Sasuke comprit immédiatement. Il attrapa son sexe et le branla avec force et conviction. Naruto jouit quelques secondes plus tard et Sasuke le suivit.

XxX

Avant même de se rhabiller, Naruto envoya un message à Kiba en exigeant qu'il se ramène le plus vite possible.

Sasuke était parti jeter la capote usagée et se laver la main dans laquelle il avait éjaculé mais Naruto ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer après.

Naruto se remit droit, remontant son jean puis il chercha son t-shirt qui avait volé dans la pièce. Il le trouva derrière le canapé et l'enfila. Sasuke réapparut plusieurs minutes après, changé. Il portait un simple jogging bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc où on pouvait deviner sa peau tatouée.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis Naruto ouvrit la bouche au moment où un klaxon résonna dans le lotissement calme.

\- C'est pour moi… annonça Naruto, hésitant. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que mon ami ne réveille Sarada.

\- Et tout le quartier, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto attendit, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il prit son blouson au passage.

\- Merci pour la soirée, dit-il en franchissant la porte.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engouffra dans la nuit pour rejoindre Kiba.

XXX

Quand Naruto frappa à la porte le lundi matin suivant la partie de jambe en l'air sur le canapé, Sasuke l'accueillit le téléphone à l'oreille. Il laissa la porte ouverte dans une invitation muette tandis qu'il repartait à l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto commençait à connaître Sasuke et pas seulement parce qu'il avait écarté les cuisses pour lui, il devina aisément que le papa était contrarié, il employait un ton très sec et tranchant au téléphone. Sarada se matérialisa aux côtés de Naruto. Il la salua d'un ébouriffement de cheveux.

\- Il y a un problème ? chuchota-t-il.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Sarada.

\- Je crois que papa doit repartir à l'étranger pour la semaine.

Au même moment, Sasuke raccrocha et se tourna vers eux. Il soupira avant de prendre place sur le canapé et d'inviter sa fille à venir entre ses jambes. Il lui dégagea le front, la regardant avec désolation. Attendant.

\- Tu peux y aller.

\- Merci.

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'autorisation de sa fille mais chaque fois qu'il se séparait d'elle c'était une épreuve infernale qu'il revivait comme un abandon. Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Au diable les autres. Puis il l'invita à aller chercher ses affaires d'école pour partir. Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto après avoir regardé sa montre.

\- Je dois être à l'aéroport dans 1h, il faut que je me dépêche.

\- Je veillerais sur elle, le rassura Naruto.

\- Merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous savoir ici. Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage prête pour vous.

Naruto ne s'y opposa pas. Il récupérerait des affaires pour la semaine et emménagerai dans la chambre en attendant le retour de Sasuke. Sarada revint et Naruto l'amena à l'école. Quand ils revinrent en fin de journée. Sasuke avait disparu en laissant la carte de crédit de Sarada pour les dépenses alimentaires et diverses liés à la petite puce.

000

Naruto venait de coucher Sarada quand il passa devant la chambre de Sasuke.

Curieux, il s'y faufila. C'était mal.

Un grand lit se trouvait au milieu de la pièce beige et chocolat. Il s'approcha pour toucher le tissu et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas de la soie ou du satin, mais des simples draps en coton. Il continua son introspection. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta dans le dressing entre la chambre et la pièce d'eau. Il n'était pas grand comme il aurait pu l'imaginer, il était de la taille d'un grand placard. D'un côté se trouvait les pliés et de l'autre les pendus. Il ouvrit un ou deux tiroirs pour découvrir des dizaines de cravates sombre ainsi que des boutons de manchettes. Sasuke avait du goût. Quand il se tourna du côté des pendus et toucha les costumes, il fut attiré par une photo cachée. Il décala deux vêtements pour voir le fond du dressing. En effet, une image du passé était accrochée. Naruto reconnu sans mal Sasuke avec plusieurs années en moins et sans tatouages apparents sur ses avant-bras. Il tenait un bébé dans les bras et Naruto se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Sarada. Le visage du père de famille était marqué par le bonheur.

Naruto sursauta quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna, il le récupéra aussitôt et décrocha pour ne pas réveiller Sarada dans la chambre à côté.

\- _Bonjour._

\- Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Naruto en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le trajet, Sarada et l'installation de Naruto dans la chambre d'ami puis Sasuke annonça qu'il allait raccrocher.

\- Je vous enverrai des photos de votre fille tous les jours, lança Naruto pour le retenir, le regard toujours fixé sur la photo.

\- _N'hésitez pas. De jour… comme de nuit._

Sasuke raccrocha, laissant flotter un sous-entendu. Sasuke était subtil mais ça suffisait à lui donner envie de faire un second round avec le père de famille. Naruto regagna sa chambre, bloquant toutes les pensées sexuelles qui l'obligerait à se soulager dans une maison qui n'était la sienne avec une enfant à côté. Pas question.

Naruto passa ses journées à envoyer des photos à Sasuke de sa fille. De temps en temps, il apparaissait dans le cadre mais le plus souvent elle était seule ou avec des amis de Naruto qu'ils rejoignaient. Il y avait toujours une petite heure de devoirs avant de profiter avec les grandes personnes. Naruto avait vite remarqué que Sarada était une jeune fille avancée et préférait être traité en adulte. De temps en temps, Naruto et ses amis faisaient en sorte qu'elle n'oublie pas d'être une enfant en l'amenant au cinéma voir des dessins animés ou dans des parcs d'attraction éphémères.

La fin de la semaine s'approchait à grand pas.

Naruto sortit de la douche avant de rentrer dans les draps chauds de la chambre d'ami. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que la chambre du père ou de la fille mais elle était dans les teintes taupe avec le minimum de meubles, ce qui suffisait pour le nombre de fois qu'elle servait. Il portait seulement un caleçon. Comme tous les soirs avant de dormir, il trifouilla son portable, surfant sur les réseaux sociaux diverses. Au fil de minutes, il se retrouva sur la fenêtre de message qu'il échangeait avec Sasuke. Il fit défiler les photos qu'il avait envoyées et les réponses en monosyllabes du père, ça le fit sourire.

Est-ce que, s'il envoyait une photo sexy de lui, Sasuke serait plus loquace ?

Naruto retira la couverture de son corps tout en actionnant l'appareil photo de son téléphone en mode selfie pour avoir un aperçu direct de la photo. Il le mit en direction de son torse sans mettre sa tête dans le cadre mais il ne se trouva pas assez sexy, pas au niveau de Sasuke qui avait juste besoin de respirer pour être désirable. Son sexe s'éveilla sous son caleçon et Naruto s'en servit. Il tira avec un doigt le tissu pour découvrir son aine et une partie de sa toison pubienne, son sexe moulé en direction de son torse. Il prit la photo alors qu'il contractait ses muscles. Satisfait, il mit un léger filtre pour accentuer ses traits légèrement apparus grâce au flash.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et gronda le monde, le faisant sursauter. Le ciel se mit à pleurer et à noyer la terre. L'orage se fit entendre et presque aussitôt une petite silhouette apparue à l'entrée de la chambre après avoir poussé la porte.

\- Naruto, lança une voix tremblante.

Un violent éclair éclaira la pièce et Naruto vit Sarada trembler. Il récupéra la couverture et l'ouvrit en grand, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre dans le lit. Elle courut presque, se réfugiant contre son flan. Sans hésitation, Naruto la pris dans ses bras, son excitation était descendue depuis le premier coup de tonnerre. Pour la rassurer, il alluma une petite lumière accrocher à la tête de lit.

\- Tu crois qu'il fait le même temps là où se trouve papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le père manquait à sa fille et ça n'étonna pas Naruto. Dans ces moments-là, elle aurait dû trouver refuge dans les bras de ses parents.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui demande ?

Elle hocha de la tête. Avant que Naruto appelle Sasuke en Facetime, il eut la bonne idée de prendre une photo de Sarada et lui dans le lit pour lui envoyer. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lancer l'appel vidéo et trouver Sasuke dans une tenue indécente en pensant qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Quand Sasuke apparut, il portait un bas de jogging et se séchait les cheveux avec une petite serviette, faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur son torse tatoué.

\- Bonsoir papa.

Naruto fit un petit signe de main et Sasuke répondit à sa fille. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa journée avant de s'enquérir de sa présence dans le lit avec Naruto. Ce dernier vit que Sarada n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait peur de l'orage alors Naruto vint à sa rescousse :

\- Il pleut et il y a de l'orage ici. Je suis une poule mouillée. J'ai eu peur alors j'ai demandé à Sarada de me réconforter.

Après réflexion, il trouva ses mots un peu douteux. Il grimaça mais Sasuke ne releva et ils continuèrent de parler. Au bout d'un moment, un souffle chaud se perdit dans son cou. Sarada s'était endormi contre lui. Il sourit et embrassa son front.

\- Même si c'est toujours un bonheur, le seul soir où vous m'appelez, c'est pour ma fille.

Naruto vérifia la respiration régulière de la petite puce avant de répondre :

\- J'avais d'autres idées en tête mais l'orage nous a surpris.

Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas mis de t-shirt depuis le début de l'appel approcha le téléphone, un rictus aguicheur à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Quelles idées ?

\- Peut-être que je vous en ferai part… un jour.

Sasuke se laissa tomber en arrière sur une chaise, il regarda Naruto et comprenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu ce soir, il prit un t-shirt, l'enfilant. Le silence s'installa avant que l'homme d'affaire décide de raccrocher s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

\- En fait…commença Naruto. Je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était un accident ou …

Cette question lui avait traversé l'esprit. Non pas qu'il n'envisageait pas que Sasuke soit bisexuel mais étant donné qu'il avait eu une fille avec une femme, il voulait savoir si coucher avec lui était dû à une vraie envie ou simplement qu'il était en manque sexuellement et qu'un trou restait un trou.

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence Naruto.

\- Ça fait deux fois plus de choix, sourit le blond tandis que Sasuke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Naruto revérifia que Sarada était bien endormi avant de pianoter sur son portable pour envoyer la photo prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il vit le moment exact où Sasuke ouvrit son MMS et le découvrit, plus sexy que jamais. Sa respiration eu un accro et une de ses mains disparues du champ de vision pour replacer, ce que Naruto imagina, une belle érection.

\- Peut-être que ça vous aidera à décider.

\- Peut-être, répondit Sasuke le désir embrumant ses yeux.

Naruto et Sasuke se dirent bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Ça avait été osé mais c'était dans sa nature.

Naruto remarqua un message de son colocataire et ami Kiba.

**De : Kiba  
A : Naruto**

_« Rencard de baise programmé avec Sora samedi soir au retour de ton papa sexy. Une semaine sans rien, c'est trop pour toi »_

Naruto sourit. Bien qu'il n'eût pas besoin de Kiba pour se trouver des plan culs, ce dernier le faisait pour lui quand il rencontrait des hommes à son goût. Il répondit un vague « ok » après tout, il n'était pas engagé avec Sasuke. Il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait leur étreinte. Il éteignit son portable et la petite lampe. Sarada se serra un peu plus contre lui et il la garda au chaud, s'endormant sans difficulté avec l'enfant. Sasuke vaguant dans ses songes secrets.

XxX**  
Samedi soir…**

Sasuke revint chez lui dans la soirée. Naruto avait déjà remis ses affaires de la semaine dans son sac à dos et était prêt à partir. Il ne cherchait pas à éviter Sasuke mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à rester et tenir une discussion sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Sasuke avait eu envie de lui, Naruto avait eu envie de Sasuke, ils avaient laissé parler leur corps. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Il n'y avait pas à débattre trois heures là-dessus. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir une incidence sur la relation basique qu'ils avaient déjà.

Sarada dit bonjour à son père qui l'étreignit rapidement puis ils se serrèrent la main avec Naruto. Ce dernier frissonna quand Sasuke s'attarda sur sa paume du bout des doigts.

\- Vous restez avec nous ce soir ? demanda le père quand Naruto prit son sac.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto montra du pouce derrière lui :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai quelque chose de prévu alors …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour faire comprendre que ce soir, il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Sarada fit une petite moue mais il lui promit d'être là lundi à la première heure, comme d'habitude. Sasuke l'envoya choisir le menu du soir pour l'éloigner. Il demanda à Naruto d'attendre quelques minutes avant de sortir son portefeuille. Il sortit une liasse de billet.

\- Pour la semaine.

Naruto récupéra son salaire. Sasuke le payait toujours en espèce, principalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de contrat légal entre eux. Ça arrangeait Naruto qui n'avait pas besoin de déclarer cette rentrée d'argent et pouvait garder ses privilèges pour son appartement. Ce n'était pas très juste ou moral mais il avait besoin de ce liquide.

\- Protégez-vous bien en sortant.

\- Pardon ? demanda Naruto, surpris et pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris l'insinuation.

Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête en direction de dehors et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Il se mit à rire idiotement puis le salua et prit la fuite.

Le conseil de Sasuke était vraiment à double sens et voir Naruto déstabilisé lui plaisait. Sasuke resta à l'entrée, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu souris papa ?

Sasuke se retourna vers sa fille, une main rassurante sur la tête.

\- Naruto, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Sarada sourit à son tour avant de dire qu'elle avait commandé chinois. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de leur semaine respective et ils apprécièrent autant l'un que l'autre ce moment père-fille. Ils n'existaient pas souvent, mais plus depuis que Naruto était rentré dans leur vie.

\- Je crois que Naruto est allé voir son amoureux.

Sasuke porta les baguettes à sa bouche tout en fronçant les sourcils. En se jetant sur les lèvres de Naruto la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde s'il était en couple, en même temps Naruto l'aurait rejeté si ça avait été le cas. Du moins, il le pensait assez droit pour le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Il n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages cette semaine, il souriait bêtement. Il m'a dit qu'il parlait avec un homme mais c'est comme la maîtresse qui parle au téléphone avec son fiancé donc je me disais que c'était son amoureux.

Sasuke trouvait que sa fille avait plutôt une bonne déduction mais il était sûr d'être la personne avec qui Naruto échangeait des messages. D'un côté, ça le rassurait. Il était un homme de principes dans ses relations, d'autant que depuis Sakura, il n'en avait pas eu d'autres.

Pour être totalement transparent, Naruto était le premier homme avec qui il couchait depuis sa séparation. S'il avait tenu aussi longtemps sans contact physique intime, c'était parce que Sarada accaparait complètement son esprit. Plus que tout, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de faire rentrer une autre personne dans leur vie si c'était pour qu'elle disparaisse et les blesse. Il vivait pour elle mais depuis que Naruto s'était imposé dans leur foyer, l'obligeant à lui accorder de l'importance et surtout devenant important dans la vie de sa fille, Sasuke avait revu sa façon de penser. D'autant plus en apprenant par hasard l'homosexualité de Naruto, il n'avait pas vu meilleur candidat.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que Naruto préfère les hommes ?

Sarada qui était déjà au dessert fit une moue interrogative.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Papa aussi aime les hommes.

Sasuke resta interdit. Pas à cause de la réflexion innocente mais parce qu'elle savait quelque chose sur lui qu'il pensait avoir suffisamment bien caché. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez discret la semaine dernière en couchant sur le canapé ? Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir quand Naruto et lui avaient parlé par facetime ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Sarada lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait déjà vu par la fenêtre être raccompagné par Neji, un employé de son entreprise, et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés un soir en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke se souvint de cette soirée. Ils avaient travaillé très tard sur un gros dossier puis Neji avait proposé de le raccompagner. Quand Sasuke l'avait salué, Neji lui avait volé un baiser. Il n'avait pas donné suite à ce baiser car même s'il appréciait son collègue au travail, sa personnalité ne lui plaisait pas en dehors.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a eu d'autres hommes parce que tu rentres, souvent, tard.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la réflexion de sa fille. Elle n'était pas méchante mais elle sous-entendant autre chose. Il reposa sa boite de nems et invita sa fille à venir près de lui. Sasuke la prit carrément sur ses genoux.

\- J'aimerais mettre une chose au clair Sarada. Jamais, je ne t'ai laissé seule pour passer du temps avec une autre personne. Quand je te dis que je travaille, je travaille. Je ne te mentirai jamais. Tu passeras toujours en premier.

Sarada mit ses bras autour de son cou et serra son père contre lui. Il répondit à l'étreinte.

\- C'est dommage que Naruto ait déjà un amoureux, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que ce soit le tien.

Sasuke pinça le bout du nez de sa fille dans un geste tendre.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, non plus.

XxX

Naruto tentait de se concentrer sur ce que l'homme, face à lui, disait mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il regrettait d'avoir refusé la proposition de Sasuke. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant envie de passer du temps avec le père de famille.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit sans s'excuser de ne plus écouter son vis-à-vis. Il ouvrit le message de Sasuke qui contenait une photo. Il sourit en voyant le père et sa fille ensemble, Sarada était aux anges tandis que Sasuke appuyait sa tête contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une photo d'eux et la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de l'associer au contact.

Son rencard du soir attira son attention mais il était encore moins concentré qu'auparavant, il écourta même la soirée pour rentrer chez lui sans aucune envie de revoir l'homme. Kiba en fut surpris mais n'insista pas quand Naruto partit directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit, restant sur le ventre, tout habillé. Il permit à son esprit de s'égarer sur Sasuke l'embrassant avec sa chemise ouverte sur son torse aussi musclé que tatoué. Son sexe s'éveilla et après une seconde d'hésitation, Naruto glissa sa main entre lui et son matelas. Elle se faufila dans son pantalon pour le soulager. Il prit son sexe dans sa main sans chercher à jouer, il avait envie que ce soit rapide et brute comme sa nuit avec son papa super sexy.

Ses va-et-vient experts, connaissant parfaitement son corps, le firent jouir durement dans son caleçon. Il gémit le prénom de Sasuke avant de reprendre son souffle et se retourner sur le dos. Il retira sa main pour la mettre devant son visage. Il regretta que ça ne soit pas celui de Sasuke pour le lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Au lieu de quoi, il se leva, partit à la douche et mit ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. Il se coucha avec l'envie d'être lundi matin pour revoir son papa sexy.

XxX

**Lundi matin…**

Sasuke ouvrit la porte sur Naruto, il n'appela pas sa fille tout de suite, il savait qu'elle avait entendu le blond sonner. Sasuke s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer et le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? s'enquit sincèrement Naruto.

\- Comme à chaque fois que je suis avec ma fille.

Naruto sourit puis mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière, comme pour s'occuper, il regarda en direction des escaliers qui montaient jusqu'aux chambres à coucher et Sasuke profita du retard de sa fille pour lui faire une proposition :

\- Est-ce que vous voudriez dîner avec moi ?

Naruto reporta son attention sur lui. Les cobalts le regardèrent bizarrement. Un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

\- Vous voulez dire comme un rendez-vous ?

Sasuke hocha simplement de la tête pour lui confirmer.

\- Vous voulez un rendez-vous avec moi ?

L'homme d'affaire qu'il était n'aimait pas se répéter et encore moins que ses vis-à-vis doutent de ce qu'il disait car, à l'évidence, Naruto ne le croyait pas.

Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Sasuke lui propose un rencard. Une autre coucherie à la rigueur pourquoi pas, ça le choquerait moins mais pas à passer un moment romantique et sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun si ce n'est l'affection qu'ils portaient à Sarada.

Dans un sens, c'était déjà mieux que rien et pourquoi pas un bon début.

L'idée fit quand même son chemin mais avant de pouvoir accepter, la petite puce apparue et Sasuke qui abordait un visage contrarié, à cause de son manque de réponse, lança rapidement et assez bas pour pas que sa fille entende :

\- Laissez tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Sarada salua son père d'un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de la maison. Naruto se fit mettre à la porte quand Sasuke la referma derrière lui.

xXx

Naruto récupéra Sarada à la fin de sa journée d'école. Il avait passé la sienne à la fac mais la scène de la matinée avec Sasuke repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était passé par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Entre l'indignation et la colère d'avoir été rejeté sans avoir eu la chance de se justifier pour son manque d'entrain, il se rendit compte qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

\- Naruto, s'exclama Sarada.

Il sursauta presque avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis devant toi, on peut y aller.

Naruto s'excusa avant de mettre une main sur ses épaules et l'entraîner sur le chemin du retour. Il lui demanda comment s'était passé la journée mais elle rétorqua :

\- Tu es encore bizarre, comme ce matin.

Naruto la rassura d'un sourire et dévia sur un autre sujet. Il obtint des détails sur la journée d'école de Sarada. Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi au parc avant de rentrer. D'habitude, ils passaient aussi le début de soirée ensemble à faire les devoirs et souvent Naruto lui préparait à manger bien qu'il était incapable de le faire pour lui, seulement en arrivant devant la maison, il remarqua que Sasuke était déjà rentré.

\- J'avais oublié de te le dire, s'excusa Sarada. Papa m'a dit qu'à partir de demain et pour toute la semaine, il serait à la maison très tôt. C'est lui qui viendra me chercher à l'école.

\- C'est cool, tu dois être contente, répondit Naruto.

Il savait que ces moments étaient rares pour le père et la fille donc il était sincèrement content pour Sarada qu'elle puisse profiter de son père. Il la ramena jusqu'à la porte mais avant qu'elle rentre, il l'arrêta :

\- J'ai une question à te poser mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, tu crois que c'est possible ?

Il se mit à sa hauteur et montra son petit doigt. Sarada le prit avec le sien et scella sa promesse d'un secret.

\- Est-ce que ton papa a eu d'autres personnes dans sa vie depuis ta maman ?

C'était puéril de se servir de la fille pour avoir des réponses sur le père mais il avait besoin de cette information avant de se retrouver devant Sasuke.

Sarada hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec conviction.

\- Depuis que maman n'est plus là, il s'occupe que de moi ou l'entreprise. Tu es la seule personne qui soit rentré chez nous.

Naruto enregistra l'information. Sasuke n'avait donc jamais présenté de partenaire à sa fille mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. Avant de pouvoir la remercier, Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

Sarada dit bonjour à son père et aurevoir à Naruto avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la maison. En montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle s'arrêta pour regarder Naruto, lui tendant son petit doigt dans le vide puis disparue.

\- Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit Sasuke en voyant le manège entre sa fille et Naruto.

\- Un secret, répondit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramené. Pour les prochains jours de la semaine, c'est moi qui la récupèrerais.

Naruto lui signala que Sarada venait de le mettre au courant. Sasuke s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il lui demanda d'attendre. Il vérifia rapidement que Sarada ne se cachait pas avant de se mordre la lèvre d'appréhension. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches avant pour ne pas se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, un tic qui le trahissait souvent.

\- Si la proposition de ce matin tient toujours, j'aimerais l'accepter.

Sasuke regarda à son tour par-dessus son épaule avant de se caler contre le chambranle, les avant-bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'avais pas dit non. Vous m'avez pris de court. Je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de proposition, avoua mal à l'aise Naruto.

\- Vous vous attendiez plus à ce que je vous demande d'écarter les cuisses sur mon canapé quand ma fille va se coucher à l'étage ?

\- Oui.

Naruto répondit du tac au tac avant de se sentir honteux de penser que Sasuke était le genre de mec à se vider sans scrupule. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir exactement qui il était.

\- Je mentirais si je vous disais que ce moment n'était pas agréable et que je n'aimerais pas recommencer, plusieurs fois, mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître.

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre rapidement. La panique dût envahir son visage car Sasuke s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Détendez-vous, je ne compte pas vous mettre la bague au doigt tout de suite.

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- « pas tout de suite », répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sasuke lui offrit un rictus moqueur.

\- Je veux juste savoir si ça peut fonctionner entre nous autour d'un bon repas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais. Vous également. Je pense que nous sommes assez adultes pour savoir faire la part des choses. On dit vendredi soir 19h30 en bas de votre immeuble ?

\- Sarada ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

Le père lui expliqua qu'elle avait une pyjama party chez une de ses amies. Naruto acquiesça puis tourna les talons avant de faire volte-face.

\- Donc je vous plais ? Je veux dire, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, je vous intéresse vraiment ?

Ce n'est pas que Naruto n'avait pas confiance en lui mais il avait besoin de savoir parce que ça lui paraissait presque irréelle qu'il attire un homme de la trempe de Sasuke, lui un mec banal parmi tant d'autres.

Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper son haut et le forcer à revenir près de lui. Sans lui demander la permission le brun l'embrassa, il pencha la tête et ouvrit la bouche, Naruto l'imitant, pour approfondir le baiser. À bout de souffle, Sasuke le relâcha.

\- Tu me plais. Assez pour vouloir du sérieux mais sans pression.

\- Sans pression…murmura Naruto.

XxX

**Vendredi soir…**

Naruto était nerveux. Il n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis leur baiser de lundi. Ce dernier partait toujours très tôt le matin et venait chercher sa fille à l'école donc Naruto rentrait chez lui directement après les cours.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne sût pas si le rendez-vous était toujours d'actualité jusqu'à recevoir un message de Sasuke lui annonçant la réservation dans un restaurant, trop chic au goût de Naruto. Il descendit à 19h30 comme s'était prévu. Il avait opté pour un jean enduit, des petites chaussures ainsi qu'une veste costume noire, le tout réhaussé avec un simple t-shirt orange. Il était bien habillé mais pas trop. Il tenait à rester lui-même. À sa grande surprise, Sasuke l'attendait dans une tenue similaire une chemise blanche rentrée dans un chino bleu et un blazer, marine. Naruto était content, ça lui donna un pique de confiance. Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose si le papa avait gardé son costume tiré à quatre épingles.

Sasuke l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager. Ça lui fit bizarre mais ça ne lui déplut pas. Les femmes n'étaient pas les seules à avoir droit à ce genre d'attention.

Si Sasuke n'était pas autant maître de lui, il aurait pu être contaminé par la nervosité de Naruto. Il tenta de le détendre en lui parlant de sa semaine mais il l'écoutait d'une oreille. Ce fut seulement quand Naruto détailla sa semaine, qu'il se décrispa. Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant où il avait réservé. Ils se firent bien accueillir et installés. Le serveur leur donna le menu et Naruto plongea immédiatement la tête dedans, évitant son regard. Ça n'allait pas être facile de le détendre. Le serveur revint plusieurs minutes après, Sasuke commanda un bon vin et une souris d'agneau tandis que Naruto commanda une salade.

\- Vous pouvez nous accorder encore cinq minutes avant d'envoyer les commandes en cuisine ? s'enquit Sasuke.

Le serveur lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'éloigna. Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto.

\- C'est moi qui invite. Prend ce que tu veux.

Naruto plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

\- Je m'en doutais étant donné votre pédigrée mais moi, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit.

Naruto ne disait pas ça pour être méchant et Sasuke s'en rendit bien compte. Il en profita pour relancer :

\- Justement profite pour manger des plats de qualité.

\- Je te demande ? rétorqua aussitôt Naruto, laissant enfin tomber le vouvoiement alors que Sasuke l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Je préfère simplement garder mon argent pour des choses utiles plutôt que de le mettre dans un pauvre plat qui va me coûter les yeux de la tête pour une bouchée ridicule.

Sasuke reposa son menu, tout en soupirant. Il n'avait pas choisi les meilleurs termes pour convaincre un homme comme Naruto qui vouait sa vie au plus démunis. Lui-même étant passé par là mais ayant l'habitude de montrer le contraire aux autres, il passait souvent pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il à demi-mots. Je ne te pensais pas aussi susceptible.

Il se permit cette réflexion pour amener Naruto à lui expliquer son comportement étrange. Ce que son invité fit aussitôt :

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne me comporte jamais comme ça, c'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. J'ai plus l'habitude...

\- De coup d'un soir ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre sans démentir.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas une relation sérieuse mais le sexe sans engagement, c'est moins prise de tête, avec les études et tout le reste. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personne avec qui j'ai envie de construire quelque chose.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça simplement Sasuke.

000

Après cette confession, la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Naruto et Sasuke parlèrent de leur façon de voir l'avenir et elles étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Naruto se permit de demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Sasuke et la mère de Sarada.

Le brun lui expliqua que Sakura, interne en chirurgie au moment de tomber enceinte, avait mal vécu de faire une pause pour donner naissance, Sarada étant « un bébé surprise ». En effet, même sous pilule, elle était tombée enceinte mais elle l'avait découvert trop tard, son corps et son esprit trop préoccupé par les études avaient rejeté le bébé, Sakura avait fait un déni de grossesse.

Sasuke l'avait soutenu. Sans hésitation, il avait arrêté ses propres études pour travailler, heureusement pour lui, il était le meilleur dans son cursus international et plusieurs boîtes lui fissent des propositions alléchantes. Avant la naissance de Sarada, ils avaient acheté une maison et préparé sa venue aussi bien et vite que le temps leur permît.

\- Quand Sarada est née, mon univers s'est mis à tourner autour d'elle. Avec le recul, je me suis dit que si n'avait pas été le cas, peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

En effet, pour rattraper les mois que Sakura avait raté à l'hôpital, elle avait boosté son corps avec des drogues. Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué. Même ses supérieurs lui avaient donné son diplôme en chirurgie sans se rendre compte qu'elle se shootait tous les jours, son corps en manque constant.

\- Ça a duré des années. Je ne sais pas quelles drogues elle prenait à l'hôpital mais à part des cernes et quelques kilos perdus, rien ne transparaissait. Elle utilisait son travail comme excuse et je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bizarre car elle passait les trois quarts de son temps au bloc. Je savais qu'elle vivait principalement pour son travail qui la passionnait. C'était un rêve d'enfant de sauver la vie des gens.

Naruto appris que durant les premières années de Sarada, Sasuke travaillait à domicile.

Malgré cette contrainte pour son travail, Sasuke était le meilleur et ramenait beaucoup d'argent. Ils vivaient aisément, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'un huissier frappât à sa porte. Sasuke se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier car sa vie avait basculé.

\- Je savais ce que je rentrais tous les mois sur le compte ainsi que du salaire de ma femme mais je ne le regardais jamais car normalement nos dépenses ne dépassaient jamais la moitié de ce qu'on gagnait. J'aurais dû.

Sakura avait vidé tous leurs comptes, le commun ainsi que les épargnes et accumulés des dettes. Fou de rage et surtout d'incompréhension. Il était parti trouver sa femme sur son lieu de travail et l'explication qu'ils avaient eue avait été lourde de conséquence. Après lui avoir laissé une chance de se désintoxiquer, une chance qu'elle avait saisie avant de replonger aussitôt, il l'avait viré de sa vie et mis au courant la direction de son problème d'addiction.

Elle l'avait supplié de lui pardonner et de guérir. Mais il n'y croyait plus. Sasuke était incapable de pardonner qu'elle ait mis en danger leur fille parce qu'évidemment, étant sa mère, Sasuke avait de nombreuses fois laissé Sarada avec Sakura. Honteux de cette trahison et de ne pas avoir remarqué que sa femme cachait ce terrible secret, ni de l'aider, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail pour rembourser toutes les dettes de sa femme dont il avait hérité à cause du mariage. Il avait renfloué leurs comptes en prenant deux travails. Evidemment, il avait coupé les accès à Sakura et demandé le divorce.

\- Et Sarada pendant ce temps ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net à cette question, une tristesse infinie passa dans ses onyx.

\- Je l'ai mise en foyer.

Sasuke inspira fortement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus de famille, la seule qui lui restait était en prison pour avoir commis un parricide.

\- J'avais le choix entre être à la rue avec ma fille ou l'abandonner pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie avant que je remonte la pente. Cette décision a été la plus difficile de ma vie à prendre mais je ne la regrette pas. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Quand j'ai été capable de m'occuper correctement d'elle, je me suis battu pour la reprendre.

Sasuke reconnut que ce fut difficile de créer de nouveau des liens, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il avoua que quand Naruto était apparu dans leur vie, ils avaient encore beaucoup de mal mais ça s'améliorait de jour en jour. Sasuke en profita pour remercier Naruto qui se sentit gêné.

\- Et sa mère, où est-elle maintenant ? se permit Naruto.

\- Aucune idée mais elle a été absente assez longtemps pour que le juge lui retire ses droits si un jour elle décide de réapparaitre par magie.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke ait vécu une telle chose mais il comprenait maintenant sa réaction brutale alors qu'il l'avait menacé de prévenir les services sociaux et le comportement distant qu'il avait avec Sarada. Certaines blessures causées par des situations difficiles ne se réparaient pas en un éclair.

Le reste du repas, Naruto se chargea de changer l'atmosphère lourde, il parla de choses légères comme ses amis ou de la fac. Il évoqua rapidement ses parents qui étaient mort lors d'un braquage de banques, il parla davantage de son parrain qu'il l'avait recueilli avant qu'il ne s'émancipe.

Quand ils terminèrent, Sasuke ramena Naruto chez lui. Ce dernier le remercia pour la soirée.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'inviter à monter ? demanda Sasuke quand son rendez-vous mis la main sur la poignée.

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et Sasuke avait la prétention de croire qu'elle se terminerait dans un lit. Certes, il voulait faire les choses bien, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait organisé cette soirée mais ils n'étaient pas des enfants, pas besoin d'attendre alors qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble.

\- C'est juste que c'est un petit appartement minable…

\- D'accord, bonne nuit Naruto, écourta Sasuke à l'excuse.

Sasuke coupa le contact visuel pour fixer le parebrise, Naruto comprit qu'il avait vexé le brun. Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention. Il avait juste honte de montrer l'endroit délabré où il vivait. Il s'était toujours contenté de peu et préférait utiliser ses économies pour les choses utiles, à ses yeux. Puis en réfléchissant, après ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de Sasuke, il sut que le père de famille ne le jugerait jamais pour ses choix de vie.

À l'image de ce que Sasuke avait fait sous le porche, Naruto agrippa la chemise de Sasuke et tira, l'obligeant à se rapprocher et lui faire face. Il lui vola un baiser passionné au-dessus du frein à main.

XxX

Naruto rentra chez lui en arrière, tandis que Sasuke le poussait, il referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Les mains sur le visage, ils s'embrassaient s'en faire attention à Kiba, assis sur le canapé, qui regardait tranquillement la télévision.

\- Bonjour Naruto. Bonjour le papa sexy.

Ils continuèrent à se diriger vers la chambre de Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto lui dit de ne pas faire attention entre deux baisers puis Sasuke lui agrippa les cuisses pour le soulever. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches.

\- Au fond du couloir à droite.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto. Bonne nuit le papa sexy, lança Kiba avant qu'ils disparaissent.

Quand Sasuke atteignit la chambre, il jeta presque Naruto sur le lit qui grinça.

\- Il va tenir le choc ? s'enquit sincèrement Sasuke.

\- On verra bien, en tout cas, il a tenu quand je me suis touché en pensant à toi.

Sasuke grogna en visualisant la scène. Il se déshabilla entièrement et ordonna la même chose de Naruto. Une fois nu, ce dernier sortit du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant Sasuke. Sans préavis, il le prit dans sa bouche, une main à la base du sexe. Naruto voulait sucer Sasuke depuis leur première nuit ensemble et c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge. Une main sur sa tête l'encouragea dans ses gestes. Naruto saliva abondamment, et aspira le membre aussi facilement qu'un esquimau.

\- Arrête, le stoppa Sasuke en lui tirant doucement les cheveux. Ta bouche est vraiment une merveille.

Après un dernier coup de langue le long de la verge dressée, Naruto remonta à la hauteur de son amant ouvrant la bouche pour que Sasuke s'y engouffre, se goutant. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas de fortune. Naruto recula jusqu'aux coussins, il passa sa main dessous pour sortir du lubrifiant et des capotes, n'ayant pas de table de chevet.

Sasuke rampa entre les cuisses écartées. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les enfonçant dans le corps de Naruto ouvert pour lui tandis qu'il prit le sexe en bouche. Sasuke sentit les mains de Naruto se resserrer sur sa tignasse brune, forçant par moment pour qu'il le prenne davantage au fond de sa gorge.

\- Plus, exigea Naruto.

Sasuke se redressa sur ses genoux, il prit le carré d'aluminium mais Naruto lui arracha des mains. Il libéra la capote de son emballage, pinça le bout avant de la poser sur le sexe tendu puis le déroula le long avec sa bouche.

Naruto monta sur les cuisses blanches, enroulant ses bras autour du cou tatoué pour se maintenir. Sasuke guida son sexe à l'entrée du corps et Naruto laissa la gravité faire son travail. Il engloutit le membre, un frisson de bien-être le fit trembler. Sasuke le maintint contre, emprisonnant son sexe entre leur bassin. Naruto baisa chaque tatouage du bout des lèvres, retraçant les contours des dessins avec sa langue.

\- Tes tatouages ont causé ma perte la première fois que tu me les as montrés, murmura-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il les voyait de plus près, à la lumière de la pleine lune, Naruto comprit qu'il s'agissait de son histoire. Des chaines emprisonnaient son cœur où un S² trônait en plein milieu. Sur l'une de ses côtes, un ange déchu tentait de s'envoler vers le cœur tandis que les ténèbres le rappelaient. Sur l'autre, une silhouette de dos était crucifiée, un numéro de détenu ensanglanté. Il y avait plein d'autres dessins mais Naruto ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps.

Sasuke le rallongea sur le dos et entama ses coups de boutoirs. Il s'accrocha à la petite tête de lit en bois. Fermant les yeux, ils se laissèrent bercer par leurs grognements et gémissements. Puis d'un coup, les pieds avant du lit cédèrent. Ils glissèrent, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux presque en même temps, plongeant dans le regard l'un de l'autre avant d'exploser de rire. Sasuke se retira du corps de Naruto. Il se mit sur le dos, la tête à la place des pieds qui tenait encore en hauteur puis il ramena ses mains pour s'y accrocher. Naruto se plaça aussitôt à califourchon, le reprenant à l'intérieur de son corps. Il le chevaucha bestialement, achevant le lit. Entre deux rires, ils jouirent, s'écroulant l'un contre l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes à récupérer leur souffle, Naruto s'endormit sur Sasuke, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de rentrer chez lui, ce qui plut au concerné. Il trouva à son tour le sommeil, un cocon chaleureux l'enveloppant.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla seul dans son lit casé. Il resta sur le dos à regarder le plafond sans bouger. Le sexe avec Sasuke valait le détour mais il était contrarié de ne pas le retrouver à son réveil. Il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine, espérant que ce soit son amant. Il se leva, enfila un vieux t-shirt et un short et sortit de sa chambre. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il fit le tour des yeux.

\- Déçu ? demanda Kiba, assis sur une chaise en buvant son café.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant.

\- Je ne m'attendais à rien, mentit-il en se servant une tasse.

Un bruit résonna dans l'appartement, Naruto fronça des sourcils. Il regarda Kiba qui lui sourit énigmatiquement. Sasuke apparut, un sac plastique à la main d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de viennoiserie.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il en posant le sac sur la table.

\- Bonjour le papa sexy, répondit Kiba.

Naruto, bloqué avec sa tasse devant la bouche, ne s'attendait pas à voir revenir Sasuke avec un petit déjeuner. Ce dernier décala la tasse de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Naruto hocha de la tête et Sasuke prit place sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Kiba lui servait un café. Devant son absence d'élocution, son amant et son ami discutèrent de tout et de rien, normalement, comme s'ils se connaissaient.

\- Au fait, se permit Kiba, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte hier, j'ai cru que vous aviez cassé le lit.

\- On l'a cassé, confirma Sasuke.

Kiba en resta interdit, il regarda Naruto qui détourna le regard, légèrement rouge, puis il se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est énorme. De vrais chaud lapin. Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un compatible avec tes envies bestiales, se moqua Kiba.

\- La ferme, cracha Naruto entre ses dents. Tu ne dois pas faire des extras à la clinique vétérinaire ce matin ?

Naruto l'expédiait sans honte. Kiba termina son café d'une traite et s'éclipsa, non sans les avoir taquinés avant de partir. Sasuke attrapa Naruto quand il passa devant lui pour poser sa tasser dans l'évier et l'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais partis ?

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir, si je te dis oui.

Sasuke l'informa du contraire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je dois aller chercher Sarada, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Naruto réfléchit à ce que ça signifiait réellement et il se rendit compte que s'il acceptait, ça serait un véritable engagement dans la vie de Sasuke et Sarada. Naruto avait juste besoin de savoir s'il était prêt pour ça ou s'il préférait les avoir dans sa vie avec retenue, en restant une simple nounou.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Naruto. Je comprendrais si tu trouves que ça va trop vite et que tu veuilles ralentir. Tu as le droit de ne pas être prêt.

Rien que pour ça, Naruto accepta. Sasuke ne le brusquait pas et ne le forçait à rien. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement de ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Sasuke lui plaisait sincèrement et pas seulement physiquement. Certes, il avait vécu plus de chose que lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le considérait comme un gamin. Sasuke s'intéressait à lui. Sarada était une petite puce exceptionnelle qu'il adorait. Il savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau pour refuser de se lancer dans cette histoire.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient récupéré Sarada chez son amie et ils passèrent la matinée dans un centre commercial.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger et Sarada se fit curieuse sur leur soirée. Elle remarqua innocemment que son père portait les mêmes vêtements que la vieille et Sasuke ne cacha pas à sa fille qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Naruto. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'il rentre dans les détails mais assez vieille pour comprendre la signification d'une nuit passé entre deux adultes qui se plaisaient.

\- Alors vous êtes ensembles ? insista-t-elle pour avoir une confirmation claire et nette.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? s'enquit Naruto, un peu mal à l'aise d'être un jour la nounou et l'autre le chéri de son père.

Sarada but son soda avant d'afficher un sourire à se damner. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait un sourire aussi grand et rayonnant sur le visage de la petite fille.

\- J'attendais que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto ne savait pas où cette histoire allait le mener mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de s'engager avec une personne. Comme il le disait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et évidemment, il avait fallu que l'homme pour qui il craquait avait un enfant mais qu'importe. Il se sentait bien entouré du père et de la fille. Il se sentait comme une famille.

XxX

\- Papa, Naruto ! cria Sarada, les invitant de la main à la rejoindre sur le chemin.

Sasuke partit en premier tandis que Naruto répondait à un appel de Tsunade.

\- _Salut gamin, prépare tes affaires, on part dans deux jours. L'Etat a enfin accepté de subventionner notre voyage à Ame, nous allons pouvoir aider les enfants._

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu de la route. Son monde se mit sur pause. Il entendait Tsunade sans l'écouter et regardait Sasuke et Sarada sans les voir.

\- _Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens toujours avec moi ? _

\- Naruto, viens ! s'écria Sarada de l'autre côté de la route avec Sasuke.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Et bien voilà, encore un OS de plus, j'avais hésité à le mettre en TS et bien finalement un grand chp de temps en temps, ce n'est pas mal !_

_ça s'arrête comme ça. Je sais, c'est cruel. Je déteste les fins ouvertes et pourtant j'en fais ^^ À l'heure où j'écris cette note, j'hésite pour le projet 52 mais je pense que je ne vais pas trop vous torturer et écrire sur la suite après ça, reste juste à savoir si ça sera une suite immédiate ou une suite de plusieurs années après ^^_

_J'avoue que j'ai hésité à le publier car il est dans mes écrits depuis février et que finalement je trouvais qu'il n'allait pas avec le titre d'origine que j'avais mis ( Your Dad is so hot ). Du coup, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai changé pour le publier mais je vais garder l'ancien car j'ai bien envie de refaire une histoire qui correspondra mieux au titre de base._

_Bisous bisous et comme d'habitude merci aux guests qui écriront sur cet OS, on se retrouve pour L AMOUR DE MA HAINE où je pourrais tous vous répondre correctement !_


End file.
